Bijuu-Susano vs Kaiju
by Narutothedevil.dnd
Summary: What if Kaiiju in Hong Kong really attacked to find Dr Newton Geiszler to stop him from revealing the secret about them. After Gipsy Danger defeats them the Precursors decides to break the pattern and attack in large number to eliminate the danger. To save humanity Naruto comes out of darkness with his Bijuu partner to woop some Kaiju-ass.


_**Bijuu-Susano Vs Kaiju**_

 **Summary:-** What if Kaiiju in Hong Kong really attacked to find Dr Newton Geiszler to stop him from revealing the secret about them. After _Gipsy Danger_ defeats them the Precursors decides to break the pattern and attack in large number to eliminate the danger. To save humanity Naruto comes out of darkness with his Bijuu partner to woop some Kaiju-ass.

 **Disclaimer:** \- I do not own _Naruto_ or _Pacific Rim,_ they are owned by their respective owners.

 **Dialogue:-**

"Human Speech"

'Human Thoughts'

" **Bijuu Speech"**

' **Bijuu Thoughts'**

 **Place**

 _ **Techniques or Jutsu**_

 **Hong Kong**

 _Gipsy Danger_ defeated two Kaiju codenamed Otachi and Leatherback. The people of Hong Kong were celebrating as they survived another attack. Stacker Pentecost was one of those who was quite in spite of the victory they achieved. His guts were telling something was not right. The danger was not over. Call it veteran's instinct.

Dr Newton too felt the same as he experienced a sharp pain in his head. He crouched down and he cradle his head to soothe the pain. 'Its not over. They are still coming for me.' He thought in panic as he saw some vision of the rift getting open to allow more Kaiju into their world.

"Rawwwwwrrrrr" came the voice of multiple Kaijus from the ocean. Stacker and people on the port heard the voice and blood drained from their face as they panicked. 'What the hell. How can this be. More Kaijus. This has never happened before. Damn it, after the previous fight _Gipsy_ is out of commission for few hours and we don't have more Jaegars. We are doomed _._ ' Stacker thought

From the depth of ocean emerged 5 Kaijus, one was Level 5 and four were level 4. The level 4 were Scunner, Raiju, Belolog, Verocitor. Level 5 was Slattern.

Scunner's appearance is akin to that of a bull. Broad and stocky, its two curved horns jutting out of its head act as battering rams against armored opponents like the Jaegers. Scunner possess four arms that aid in its ability to move faster than its opponents under water. Its plated body armour allows it to take great amounts of damage in the most severe environments. Like most Kaiju, it has a green bioluminous glow throughout it's body. Its ability to work in tandem with other Kaiju makes it a particularly dangerous foe in combat.

An aquatic creature, Raiju invokes a Galapagos iguana and Crocodile in appearance. Broad shouldered, Raiju is heavily armored along its back and head. The "head" itself is a tripartite jaw that encases the creature's bioluminescent head for protection. Its feet are bent, enabling it to swim quicker through the water.

Belobog's appearance is mixture of a crustacean and an insect; its broad shell protects everything from the head down. It walks on multiple short legs; it uses pincers as a means to attack its enemies during melee combat. Its deadliest weapon, however, is its tongue, which can pierce anything.

Verocitor had a lizard like body, it was green in colour. It had spikes on his back, elbow.

Finally, the largest one Slattern has thick, leathery skin and three triple-crowned tails that can be used for long distance attacks or piercing the armour of a Jaeger. Its tails have enough power to rapidly spin and lash out, acting as a mid-range attack, even with a heavy amount of underwater pressure working against them. It also has a spike-like protrusion on its chest, which can extend forward and inflict blunt damage on a Jaeger.

"We are doomed." Said Gottlieb who was standing beside the ex-pilot "They have broken the pattern."

"We can't withstand this kind of attack." Spoke Choi over radio

Scunner began to run towards the port with the intention to kill all the human on the port. The people on the port froze in shock and fear, waiting for the inevitable end they were going to face.

Suddenly a yellow flash occurred and a loud boom was heard as the Kaiju which was running towards them was now flying in the opposite direction. Bouncing on the water, Scunner came to a halt at some distance.

At some distance from Stacker stood a blond man. He was above six feet in height and lean build. He was wearing an orange trench coat with four symbol on his back and black flame design on bottom. A head-band on his forehead.

"Did the guy just punched that Kaiju?" asked a random citizen

"No way, how the hell did he do that?" came the voice of second

"Is he some kind of miniature Kaiju? No human can have such power."

Then they heard a soft giggle, they saw a redhead beauty. She was sexy beyond imagination. The redhead came forward and spoke "Have you seen a God in action?" the people who were dumbstruck nodded their head in no "Well then you are lucky to witness it live."

"Who are you?" asked Stacker

"First of all don't listen to Kurama-chan, I am no God. Well for name, its Naruto and don't bother to ask my surname its very long."

"How did you do that and why are you helping us?"

"Well you named the monster in Japanese name and as a man connected to Japanese culture I feel it's my responsibility to take them down. Rather than telling you how I did it, allow me to show it again. Kurama lets go we have work to do." He jumped and began to run on and this shocked everyone

"Sheesh Naruto-kun always in so hurry." Pouted the beauty, channelling Chakra into her feet she performed a high jump and began to run alongside Naruto

"T-they are no normal human being." Said a citizen

"No shit Sherlock." Said her friend

Naruto and Kurama stopped at some distance "Let's have some fun Kurama-chan." Said Naruto

"Thank God finally I will get a chance to destroy something. It's been so long time."

Naruto gave a deadpan look and then held his hand up in a fist which was responded by the Bijuu in human in same manner. The moment their fists touched orange flame started building around and began to form a humungous fox like figure. The fox was 500 feet in height, orange in colour and black marking on it. The fox had nine tails.

Naruto and Kurama were standing inside the head fox both in Bijuu-mode. "Ready for the battle." Asked Naruto

" _ **Ready as ever.**_ " Said Kurama

As scunner was shaking his head to clear its vision Verocitor decided to go offence as it curled itself into a ball and marched towards the fox with the intention to shred it with its spiked on its back.

The chakra fox stood on its hind legs and caught the spikey yoyo. Due to having a human-like hand the chakra construct stopped the circular motion. Waiting no further Naruto and Kurama directed the tails and pierce the lizards like creature. 18 holes formed in the body of Kaiju as its body went limp indicating its demise. The duo yanked the tails out and threw the body into the ocean.

"W-what they killed a Kaiju like it was nothing." Said Tendo over the radio

"If I was not seeing this with my own eyes I would not have believed it. Who are they?" said the ex Jaegar pilot

"Whomever they are, its good thing they are on our side."

"True."

" _ **What a weak creature. I thought they will give some tough competition.**_ " Huffed Kurama

"Well you are super strong and we four more to go." Said Naruto

" _ **Oh Naruto-kun you know what to say to a girl, I hope you will have enough energy after this for what I have planned for you tonight.**_ " Said Kurama as she gave him a peck on cheek

Naruto gave her a goofy smile but the next moment he became serious "Lets upgrade this form." He closed his eyes and concentrated chakra in it. When he opened his eyes his eye changed into Green Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan with gold marking

 _ **Susano**_

The fox form began to get covered in green chakra and formed like a armour around it. The fox now stood like a human as a samurai armour manifested. This was the perfect _**Susano No Kurama.**_ Naruto and Kurama were now in the pentagon on the _**SNK**_ forhead.

Raiju, the fastest Kaiju known to mankind began to ran at full speed at the duo with the intention to catch then in surprise. But the creature didn't knew that Naruto was the best sensor in the world and Kurama had her negative emotion sensing ability. The creature raised its claw to penetrate the armour. The Shinobi-Bijuu duo sped towards the kaiju.

The two enemies crossed path, the only difference was _**SNK**_ now had a sword in its hand and Raiju was looking as if it was in pain. "Noob" said Naruto as he flicked the sword and sheathed it back into the sheath. A clicking sound was heard and Raiju fell into the water in two pieces.

 _ **"Three more to go."**_ said Kurama with bloodlust in her voice

 _ **SNK**_ shunshined as it appeared behind Scunner and held it by its waist. Wings sprouted out of _**SNK**_ "Its flight time beast." Said Naruto as the duo took off carrying the beast into the sky. They flew far into the sky as they became invisible due to cloud. Some flashed occurred in the sky followed by the cries of agony as pieces of Scunner fell into ocean.

Two left, it was fucking easy for them.

They heard a buzzing sound as if a chainsaw was started. The cloud parted as they saw a very large ball of energy with rotating blade around it.

 _ **Rasenpou: Futoun Chou Odama Rasenshuriken (Art of Spiralling Sphere: Wind Release Mega Large Spiralling Shuriken Sphere)**_

 __The attack collided with Belobog and expanded in size covering its whole body. Billions of microscopic wind blade pierced the poor bastard as its screams of pain sounded like that of horns of hell on apocalypse.

One remaining.

Slattern was all left of the group. The duo landed on the water to face the last opponent of the day. The two beast ran towards each other and got locked their hands trying to dominate each other with raw muscular power, neither of them budging an inch. Slattern raised it tri-tails to pierce the armour. It was foolish move as nine-tails of _**SNK**_ intercepted them.

The duo threw the slattern away. The kaiju landed on its feet and tried to punch them. _**SNK**_ ducked and gave a right jab to its midribs effectively cracking it. But they didn't stopped, they continued the barrage of punches as they beat the shit out of the level 5 kaiju.

The Kaiju fell down, the duo grabbed it by its tail and began to spin in air and threw it. The duo followed the trajectory of flying Kaiju and welcome it with a haymaker.

"Let's end this once and for all." Said Naruto as they picked up kaiju and opened its mouth. _**SNK**_ held its face upward in air as a sphere began to form. It was condensed chakra.

 _ **Bijuudama (Tailed beast bomb)**_

And the bomb entered the mouth of Slattern and the duo closed its mouth. Nothing happened for two seconds and like an atom bomb the kaiju exploded. As its flesh flew in all direction.

" _ **Finally it's over.**_ " Said Kurama

They dispelled the _**SNK**_ and began to water-walk towards the port as they saw people with slack jaw and dinner plate size eyes.

Raleigh and Mako had reached the port when they heard more Kaiju emerged and someone was fighting them. Never in their dreamed they imagined such sight.

"Wow they just defeated 5 kaiju in single fight." Spoke Mako

"Yeah, I don't know what to say." Said Raleigh

"Say nothing. It was our duty and we did it." Said Naruto

"Who are you really?" asked Stacker as he was awed and frightened by the fight

Naruto became serious "Ok fine I will tell you who I am, but can we do this after some time. But first let me cure you." Said Naruto as he touched his forehead

Stacker was ready to yell at him for saying not to touch him again but stopped. He began to feel very good. He was not feeling ill, all the fatigue and soreness was out of his system and he was feeling like he was in prime.

"What he is talking about?" asked Mako

"I will tell you afterward." Said Stacker

"He will you afterwards but for now we need to celebrate." As he clicked his finger and beer bottle appeared in hands of every person on the port

"YEAH." Yelled everyone in celebration

 _ **AN:-**_ Well the end of first chapter. I have written after a long time. The idea is crude and fanfic too but it is open for everyone if you want to write a Naruto X Pacific rim fanfic. Consider it as a challenge.

 _ **PS:-**_ This Naruto is from my another fanfic **'The Legends of UzuChiGaMi'.**


End file.
